


Gagged

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Commands and Orders, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sappiness, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: It didn’t matter that Steve couldn’t ask for what he wanted. Tony knew what to give him, how to show him he was loved.





	Gagged

Tony settled over Steve’s lap, straddling his thighs and leaning close to his face. He slipped a hand over Steve’s mouth and grinned when the man under him startled awake, eyes going wide.

“Good morning, darling.”

Steve’s eyes shifted from surprise to fire, reflecting the heat Tony knew was burning in his own. He felt Steve’s cock twitch to life against his thigh, and he took a steadying breath. God, Steve was so responsive, it was exhilarating. 

“Are you listening?” Tony asked, low and sultry. Steve nodded. Tony reached over to their bedside table and grabbed Steve’s collar. He held it up in front of Steve’s eyes and got another nod. Without releasing Steve’s mouth, Tony worked the end of the collar under his neck and clasped it, one-handed. Steve shifted a little under him, pushing his hard cock up against Tony’s groin, and swallowing as the collar rubbed against his throat. Tony traced the edge of leather with his finger. “I’m going to take my hand away and you’re going to say one thing. One wish, one command, one request - no more than a few words - that’s all you get: one thing. You can make it whatever you want, but until I take this off, you don't get to say anything else, no matter what I do, unless it’s your safeword. Got it?”

Steve nodded, eyes going impossibly wider. 

Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips against Steve’s ear, letting them brush his skin lightly enough to tickle. “I recommend you choose ‘harder,’ or ‘faster,’ or ‘fuck me,’ or ‘yes, Tony’ because I’m going to fuck you into the mattress until you can’t remember your own name, and if you don’t pick the right thing, you won’t be able to tell me what you want. I might stop before you’re done and leave you desperate and aching all day with no way to ask for relief.” Steve moaned, the vibration running down Tony’s arm. He sat back again and looked down at Steve, giving him a few breaths to think, hoping his mind was a frantic race of filthy thoughts. “One thing.” Tony pulled his hand away.

Steve took a shaky breath, his eyes never leaving Tony’s; he looked more than a little stunned. He opened his mouth, and Tony held up one finger, a reminder. Steve swallowed hard. 

“I love you.” It was barely a whisper.

It was Tony’s turn to stare, stunned. “Are you kidding me? That’s what you choose?”

Steve bit his lip and squirmed between Tony’s legs, begging with his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered again, each word dripping with desperation.

“Holy shit.” Tony dropped down with a fist braced on either side of Steve’s face, then pushed him into the pillow with a rough kiss. “Only you could make that the filthiest possible thing you could choose. Steve Rogers, you’ll be the death of me.” Tony felt like the world had skipped a beat. He had this torturous, sexy game planned, and Steve had screeched him to a halt with three words. He took a sharp breath and rocked back on his heels, dragging his hands down Steve’s bare chest as he moved. The ridges of perfect muscles under his palms brought his mind back into sharp focus. 

Tony tucked his fingertips into the waistband of Steve’s sleep pants and worked them over his hips, then right off, and tossed them to the floor. He dropped his own boxers too, leaving them both naked, then hopped back up onto Steve’s lap. “So, darling, what do you want?”

Steve huffed out a tight half-breath and arched up. His cock left a wet streak on the inside of Tony’s thigh. “I love you,” Steve choked out. 

Tony rolled his hips teasingly slowly, brushing ever so lightly against Steve. “Like this?” he asked, lacing every word with heat and grinning when Steve pouted in frustration.

Steve dug his fingertips into Tony’s thighs. “Nuh,” he whimpered, and Tony stilled, raising an eyebrow. “I… love you,” Steve growled.

Tony slowly worked his way back, tracing his fingers over Steve’s skin as he moved, hardly letting them kiss Steve’s flushed inner thigh. He dropped his hand to Steve’s balls, cupping and tugging them until Steve was thrusting against his hand. Steve gasped, broken syllables cutting off before words could form. “I - I love you,” Steve moaned. 

“Yeah, yeah you do.” Tony smirked before dropping his head and sucking Steve’s cock down whole. A spurt of his precome hit Tony’s tongue, and he hummed from deep in his throat. It vibrated around Steve’s cock, and the man was reduced to a string of, “I love you,” instead of his usual litany of, “Tony, yes. Tony, just like that.”

And then Tony pulled off with a pop, just as quickly as he had sucked down, and leaned back on his heels to watch Steve squirm and thrust into nothing but air. “I love you. I love you, I love you. Ple--”

Tony leaned back down over Steve, one elbow on either side of his head and bent down to cut his words off with a kiss. He pulled back just as Steve tried to surge up into the kiss and brought his lips to Steve’s ear. “You love me. You're mine. So pretty when you beg, prettier still when you give me what I want. And what do I want?”

“You. I love. T- You. _ I love you.” _ Tony reached down, gripping Steve’s cock in his hand, and he knew it wouldn’t take long. Steve was panting, hissing, _ screaming, _ “I love you,” and he was beautiful, twisting in the sheets and doing exactly as he was told. 

Tony settled into a steady rhythm around Steve’s cock, knowing he wouldn’t last long, watching as Steve’s eyes scrunched tight and his lips parted with each gasping breath. “I’m going to flip you over and fuck you, but only after you come in my hand. No need for your cock to mess up the sheets.”

Steve moaned and nodded before choking out, “I love you,” again.

Tony felt a surge of arousal, a bead of precome forming along the head of his cock; he wanted Steve now. He was sprawled out like an offering for him, each word a benediction, an affirmation, and it made Tony grip too hard, or maybe exactly hard enough, because Steve gasped and spilled into Tony’s hand, his cock twitching in Tony’s fist. 

Steve took one whole breath to recuperate before he flipped onto his stomach and raised his ass into the air. “I love you,” he begged, and Tony hummed with satisfaction, as he reached out to rest his come-slick hand at the base of Steve’s spine. Steve arched his back and cried, “I love you. I love you.” 

Tony’s gaze traced the arch of his back, the curve of his ass, and his other hand came up to cup and squeeze one cheek. He spread it back until he could see Steve’s hole then blew lightly onto the puckered skin. 

“I love you,” Steve gasped. Tony bit his lip, wishing that he had thought to plug Steve up the night before so that all he had to do was pull out the toy and slide back in, but instead he reached for the lube with one hand as his other teased at the rim of Steve’s hole. And maybe the wait wasn’t so bad after all because a steady stream of Steve’s  _ I love you’s _  danced around the room with every press of his fingers, every twist and thrust and stretch. 

The hot catch of Steve’s hole against the head of Tony’s cock never failed to steal his breath. The tightness as he slid in always felt new, mirrored by the squeeze of leather and vibranium as he slid his hand between the collar and Steve’s throat. 

“I love you,” Tony whispered, when Steve could only moan wordlessly as he pushed inside. Tony pulled back and thrust forward, slow and deep, and Steve echoed his words. And it didn’t matter that Steve couldn’t ask for what he wanted. Tony knew what to give him, how to show him he was loved. He rocked in, as deep as he could, stretching Steve around him, then pulled back, fingers clenching around Steve’s hips. Tony breathed with the steady rhythm of his thrusts, willing himself to keep them even, long, and slow, even as the desperate pleasure wound tighter and tighter in his gut. 

Steve slurred out another, “I love you,” and Tony groaned, his balls pressing close to the base of his cock now. He was so close.

“I love you,” they said, in unison this time, their words tangling together in the small space between them.  “I love you, I love you. I--” Tony bucked forward, as Steve arched his back and screamed the words. Or maybe Tony did. It hardly mattered because he was coming into Steve, hard and hot, while under him Steve shook with the tremors of his second orgasm. 

Tony collapsed over Steve’s back, his chest heaving. Steve shifted gently until they were chest to chest, his arms coming up to wrap around Tony’s waist. Soft kisses were pressed to Tony’s jawbone, while he recovered his breath. Tony slipped his fingers around the leather of Steve’s collar and gripped for a moment then popped the clasp, letting it slide off and fall to the mattress. 

Steve’s hands ran up and down Tony’s spine, soft and soothing. His lips brushed the curve of Tony’s ear in the barest kiss. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "A little sappy smut to celebrate ashes getting hitched last weekend (yay!) and to celebrate how much we love you, our dear readers! :heart: <3"
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
